1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
In recent years, an exhaust processing apparatus for processing exhaust has been mounted onto a work vehicle. It is desirable for a plurality of exhaust processing apparatuses to be mounted in order to improve capabilities for processing exhaust. For example, a diesel particulate filter apparatus and a selective catalytic reduction apparatus are provided in a work vehicle which is disclosed in US Patent No. 2010/0186394. The diesel particulate filter apparatus reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The selective catalytic reduction apparatus reduces the nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust.
An engine and a radiator are arranged in an engine room in the work vehicle. A partition wall for suppressing the effects of heat from the engine on the radiator to be low is provided between the radiator and the engine. The partition wall segments the inside of the engine room into a first accommodating space where the engine is arranged and a second accommodating space where the radiator is arranged.
It is preferable that the exhaust processing apparatus described above be arranged in the first accommodating space along with the engine in order to be connected to the engine through a connecting pipe, and it is preferable that the exhaust processing apparatus be directly mounted on an engine mount in a configuration where the connecting pipe is short. This is because twisting is generated in a vehicle body frame due to the work vehicle performing excavation work and an excessive load is applied to the connecting pipe which links the exhaust processing apparatus and the engine. In addition, in a case where a plurality of the exhaust processing apparatuses are mounted on the engine mount, it is preferable that the plurality of exhaust processing apparatuses be arranged to be aligned up and down between the engine and the partition wall. Due to this, it is possible to arrange the exhaust processing apparatuses, the engine, and the partition wall in a compact manner in the first accommodating space.
However, when the plurality of exhaust processing apparatuses are arranged to be aligned up and down, it is difficult for the exhaust processing apparatus which is positioned at the bottom to be moved upward in order to be removed from the vehicle. In particular, it is preferable that the exhaust processing apparatuses and the partition wall be arranged to be close in order for the exhaust processing apparatuses, the engine, and the partition wall to be arranged in a compact manner. In this case, the exhaust processing apparatus which is positioned on top is an impediment to removing the exhaust processing apparatus which is positioned at the bottom. As a result, maintenance on the exhaust processing apparatuses is difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a work vehicle where it is possible to easy carry out maintenance on exhaust processing apparatuses while devices inside an engine room are arranged in a compact manner.
A work vehicle according to a first aspect is provided with an engine room, an engine, a radiator, a partition wall, a first exhaust processing unit, and a second exhaust processing unit. The engine is arranged in the engine room. The radiator is arranged in the engine room. The partition wall is arranged between the engine and the radiator in the engine room. The partition wall segments a first accommodating space and a second accommodating space in the engine room. The engine is arranged in the first accommodating space. The radiator is arranged in the second accommodating space. The first exhaust processing unit has a first exhaust processing apparatus and a first mount section. The first exhaust processing apparatus is arranged between the engine and the partition wall. The first mount section supports the first exhaust processing apparatus. The second exhaust processing unit has a second exhaust processing apparatus and a second mount section. The second exhaust processing apparatus is arranged above the first exhaust processing apparatus. The second mount section supports the second exhaust processing apparatus. The second exhaust processing apparatus is arranged to overlap with at least a portion of the first exhaust processing apparatus in a planar view of the vehicle. The partition wall has a first wall member and a second wall member which is separate from the first wall member. The second wall member is arranged above the first wall member. The distance between the boundary, between the first wall member and the second wall member, and the second exhaust processing unit is larger than the outer diameter of the first exhaust processing apparatus.
It is possible to easily remove the first exhaust processing apparatus from the vehicle by removing the second wall member even when the partition wall is arranged to be close to the first exhaust processing apparatus and the second exhaust processing apparatus. Due to this, it is possible to easily carry out maintenance on the first exhaust processing apparatus while the devices inside the engine room are arranged in a compact manner.
Preferably, the distance between the boundary and the second mount section is larger than the outer diameter of the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to easily remove the first exhaust processing apparatus from the vehicle by passing the first exhaust processing apparatus between the first wall member and the second mount section due to the second wall member having been removed.
Preferably, the distance between the boundary and the second exhaust processing apparatus is larger than the outer diameter of the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to easily remove the first exhaust processing apparatus from the vehicle by passing the first exhaust processing apparatus between the first wall member and the second exhaust processing apparatus due to the second wall member having been removed.
Preferably, the boundary between the first wall member and the second wall member is positioned to be the same height as or to be lower than the top portion of the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to secure a large space for removing the first exhaust processing apparatus due to the second wall member having been removed.
Preferably, the boundary is positioned to be the same height as or to be higher than the bottom portion of the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to reduce the size of the second wall member compared to a case where the boundary is arranged below the bottom portion of the first exhaust processing apparatus. Due to this, it is possible to easily remove the second wall member from the vehicle.
Preferably, the boundary is positioned between the center and the bottom portion of the first exhaust processing apparatus in the vehicle up and down direction. In this case, it is possible to secure a larger space for moving the first exhaust processing apparatus.
Preferably, a gap between the second exhaust processing apparatus and the partition wall is smaller than the outer shape of the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to arrange the second exhaust processing apparatus and the partition wall in a compact manner.
Preferably, the work vehicle is further provided with a connecting pipe. The connecting pipe connects the first exhaust processing apparatus and the second exhaust processing apparatus. The connecting pipe is arranged between the second exhaust processing apparatus and the partition wall and arranged above the first exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to easily remove the connecting pipe.
Preferably, the work vehicle is further provided with a connecting pipe. The connecting pipe connects the first exhaust processing apparatus and the second exhaust processing apparatus. The connecting pipe is arranged between the first exhaust processing apparatus and the engine and arranged below the second exhaust processing apparatus. In this case, it is possible to suppress the connecting pipe becoming an obstacle when removing the first exhaust processing apparatus from the vehicle.
Preferably, the work vehicle is further provided with a reducing agent hose and a cover member. The reducing agent hose is a hose for supplying reducing agent to the second exhaust processing apparatus. The cover member covers the reducing agent hose. The cover member is attached to the second wall member. In this case, it is possible for the cover member to be removed along with the second wall member without removing the cover member from the second wall member when removing the second wall member. Due to this, it is possible to reduce the effort required to remove the cover member from the second wall member when removing the second wall member.
Preferably, the work vehicle is further provided with a vehicle body frame. The vehicle body frame supports the radiator. The second wall member is supported by the radiator. In this case, it is possible for the second wall member to be supported by the vehicle body frame using a simple configuration since the radiator is supported by the vehicle body frame.
Preferably, the first exhaust processing apparatus is a diesel particulate filter apparatus. In this case, it is possible for particulate matter in the exhaust to be reduced in the first exhaust processing apparatus.
Preferably, the second exhaust processing apparatus is a selective catalytic reduction apparatus. In this case, it is possible for nitrogen oxide in the exhaust to be reduced in the second exhaust processing apparatus.
In the work vehicle of the present invention, it is possible to easy carry out maintenance on the exhaust processing apparatuses while the devices inside an engine room are arranged in a compact manner.